


teach you something new

by cataphora



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, vague america setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataphora/pseuds/cataphora
Summary: The instruction had been simple: he is to be the private tutor of a high school senior and prepare her for the SAT. That's what he's here in the living room of the fanciest house on the block for.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	teach you something new

**Author's Note:**

> renjun is 18 here. idk pls i need more doyoung/renjun

The instruction had been simple: he is to be the private tutor of a high school senior and prepare her for the SAT. That's what he's here in the living room of the fanciest house on the block for.

Doyoung sees his reflection on the sliding doors that open up to the front yard and unconsciously sit straighter. On the coffee table, there's an untouched cup of tea next to a stack of papers — his academic certificates and other qualifications.

"Well, if you were recommended by the Lees themselves, I guess there shouldn't be a need for me to go through all these," says the lady of the house. She's dressed impeccably in a satin silk blouse and a form-fitting knee length pencil skirt. "I believe you're fine with all subjects?"

"Yes, no problem," he replies with a charming smile.

The next minute, he's taken upstairs to one of the bedrooms. It's bigger than his own living room and smells heavenly. When the door opens and he steps inside, Renjun glances up from where she's sitting at the study desk.

"Your new tutor, Mr Doyoung Kim is here," Mrs Huang announces.

Renjun is still wearing her uniform, sans the blazer which he spots is discarded on her bed. Doyoung knows that she attends an elite school that requires their students to wear uniforms. 

It takes Renjun almost an hour to get her mother to leave the room, and it takes her less than ten minutes after they're completely left alone to place her hand on his thigh—dangerously close to his crotch—and surge forward to crash her lips against him. It honestly doesn't surprise him as much as it should.

"Been wanting to do this for a while," she says between kissing him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wouldn't have stolen you from Jeno if not."

He chuckles. He'd been teaching Jeno since he graduated high school and she just started. That's how he met Renjun for the first time, although they never really said anything to each other. "I think she's still pissed at me."

"Who cares? That's what she deserves for beating me in the chem test last week," she says.

"Am I a trophy?"

Renjun laughs melodiously. "Yeah. A fucking pretty one."

He can't help the smile that finds its way across his face, and reaches up to tug her hair tie away so that her beautiful long locks can be freed from the ponytail. She finds his hand after that, then brings it over and slips it under her skirt. "Your mom's downstairs," he reminds her.

"Don't worry. She doesn't bother me when I'm studying," she reassures.

Funny, he thinks, because if there's anyone studying at the moment, it's him. Doyoung presses a sweet kiss on Renjun's lips before biting on her lower lip. She gets the memo and parts them to allow him to start licking into her mouth deliciously. Renjun tastes like gummy bears that she probably had before he arrived.

With one hand holding a firm grip on her thigh, Doyoung pulls away to pepper little kisses on her jaw, down to her pretty neck and starts mouthing there, but not enough to leave a mark. She lolls her head back for better access, at the same time guided his hand further up until his fingers brush over a damp spot on her panties.

"Fuck," he murmurs. He'd be lying if he said he'd never wanted her, especially when Jeno used to talk about how Renjun rejected pretty much half the boys in their school because she preferred someone more mature. "Renjun."

Without a word, she abandons his hand in favor of sneaking it under his shirt, traveling up slowly across his stomach before pressing her palm flat on his chest. "You can touch me," she tells him.

He wastes no time to dip his fingers under her panties to brush against her clit. The contact makes her shudder, and she pushes his face off her neck with her other free hand. 

"Kiss me," she says, and he does while rubbing lazy circles on her clit. She bucks up into his touch and grows more restless, mouth hot against his. She moves her leg and positions it over his thigh as she devours his lips more aggressively.

Her tongue in his mouth, Doyoung's hand travels further down and he slips a finger between her folds. The lack of warning makes Renjun gasp, but he doesn't give her much time to process before he starts pumping his finger in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck," she whimpers, sounding wreck. Her fingers are digging into the skin on his back, but the way she clenches around his finger distracts from the pain.

"You feel so good, Renjun," he says breathlessly as he kisses the side of her mouth. He slides another finger into her and presses deeper while bringing his other hand to cup her face so tenderly. It’s a rather deceiving gesture, especially because almost at the same time, he crooks his fingers inside her, and she can’t help the moan that escapes her lips.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” she cries.

She rakes her fingers through his hair and pulls at it as orgasm hits her, shuddering and clenching around him. Doyoung can feel the sticky wetness leaking out from her cunt, so he slows down until she relax again and slowly pulls out. "Are you ready for the next lesson?" he asks with a blissed out smirk, reaching out for the tissue box on the desk.

"Wait.” Renjun grabs his wrist and brings his hand over to her mouth, then drags her tongue along his palm, tasting herself. "Okay, I am now," she says once she’s done.

"Do you do this with all your tutors?" he asks, amused.

"Do you do this with all your students?" she shoots back challengingly, at the same time reaching up to fix his hair that she messed up earlier.

He pulls her by her necktie to press another kiss on her now swollen lips. “I’m usually a professional, but you’re an exception."

She smirks into the kiss. "Maybe next time we can invite Jeno along to make up for everything."

  
  



End file.
